Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Crystal 700
Summary: The title says it all does it not?


Rukia stood backstage and looked out on stage where the band was finishing up the pre-show music sound check. They called their band **The Death Gods**.

She was their lead singer Rukia Kuchiki. Their drummer was her best friend Renji Abarai. His girlfriend Tatsuki Arisawa was their bassist and Orihime Inoue was their electric pianist and their lead guitarist was…Ichigo Kurosaki, her ex-boyfriend.

Currently their relationship was one of frienmies but after tonight's debut she'd hope it would be back on from then till forever.

"Hey Rukia! What are you doing get your ass out here and sing us a song so we know your vocals are good to go!" Ichigo yelled and was met with a drumstick to the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for Pineapple-Head!"

"Show some respect for your girlfriend strawberry!" Renji yelled.

"I told you already. That midgets not my girlfriend!"

*BONK*

"Correction. That crazy, killer midget is not my girlfriend!"

*BONK*

"Will you stop doing that?"

"When you stop calling me a midget Strawberry!"

"No way in hell you midget!"

The two soon began a wrestling match in the middle of the stage. They soon became tangled in loose wires and wound up in a semi-awkward position.

"Guys a little help here!" Rukia yelled from beneath Ichigo.

"I don't know maybe we'll leave you two tied up for a little while so you two can get a hold of your senses." Tatsuki said and Orihime stood next to her giggling at the sight.

"Tatsuki you get us un-wrapped now, or so help me god, when I get out of here I'll kick your ass."

"If you lay one finger on my woman Kurosaki I'll kill ya."

"Your woman?"

"Did I mention what a beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman you were?"

"That's a good boy." Tatsuki said patting the guy's head like he was a dog.

"Dude you are so whipped." Ichigo said loud enough only for Rukia to hear and smirk.

"What was that Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"If your all done will you get us untied!" he yelled.

Later 10 Minutes Before Showtime

"Why does it take girls so long to get dressed?" Ichigo asked. He stood in dark blue slim fit jeans with black converse and a black t-shirt that had the photo of a skull with a dagger in the top.

"Because we're perfectionists." Rukia answered. Like Ichigo she wore a black t-shirt with a skull and sword along with black converses. Only difference was she wore faded skinny jeans.

"Guys don't start going at it again." Rangiku, their assistant manager, said. They had the assistant because their actual manager, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was currently on honeymoon with his new wife Momo.

"Don't even bother Rangiku they're already at it." Tatsuki said. Like her other two band members she wore the signature t-shirt and converse with low ride medium wash jeans. Rangiku exhaled…she was totally going to loose the job and she'd only been working as their manager for twenty-four hours.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. Making their debut for the first time meet **The Death Gods**!"

The five got up and ran out on stage as the fog machines clouded their movements. Stepping up to the microphone she waited as the fog fell away from her and Orihime began to play the piano's opening and the spotlight went on illuminating her.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The rest of the fog cleared and the rest of the lights turned on. Cheering was heard when they heard loud cheers and screams as the music began to get louder.

_Ichigo: (Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_Ichigo:(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_Ichigo: (Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Ichigo: (Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Ichigo: (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_Ichigo: (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Ichigo stood face to face with Rukia before she turned back around and went down the lane in front of center stage.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Ichigo: (Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_Ichigo: (I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_Ichigo: (Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Ichigo: (Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Ichigo: (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_Ichigo: (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Ichigo:(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love _

_Darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Rukia held out the note as Ichigo walked up to his microphone to pick up the lyrics.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_Rukia: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Together: Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Rukia: Bring me to life_

At this point it went back to Rukia with Ichigo singing back up.

_Ichigo:(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_Ichigo:(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_Ichigo: (Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Ichigo: (Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Ichigo: (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_Ichigo: (Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Ichigo: (Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life) _

As Rukia held out the final note the stage went dark again as he voice disappeared and then the music followed. The lights came back on and Rukia spoke into the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" she asked and was answered with loud cheers. "That's what I like to hear. Well I'm Rukia Kuchiki our guitarist over there is Ichigo Kurosaki. Come now Ichigo lets get a smile."

"Shut up midget."

*BONK*

"Lets continue the bands introduction." Rukia said ignoring the boy bent over in pain from the smack on the head. "The drummers my long time friend Renji Abarai his girlfriends our bassist Tatsuki Arisawa. Come now you two stop frowning at me. They'd figure out you two were together sooner or later."

"Doesn't mean we wanted it to be sooner." Renji yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway over here we have our pianist Orihime Inoue and yes boys she is single."

"Hello." Orihime said with a smile and a wave…those floors would need to be cleaned with peroxide later.

"Oh and before I forget the Strawberry and Pineapple Head's actually have their natural hair color."

"Will you shut up already you damn midget!"

*BONK*

"Before we wrap this show up we still have one more song to sing."

"We do?" the guys asked.

"Yes we do." Rukia said glaring at the two when they noticed their sheet music.

"Oh…whoops." they echoed.

Tatsuki and Rukia both sighed at their idiot friends and Orihime just smiled completely unaware of what was happening. (I know I'm sort of making her sound like an airhead and I really don't mean to.)

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_

_On paper we're a disaster_

_And I'm driving you crazy_

_It's my little game_

Rukia skipped/ran/jumped around her friends as she sang the song and they played the music.

_I push you, and you push back_

_Two opposites so alike that_

_Every day's a roller coaster_

_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

She glanced at Ichigo he didn't catch her eyes with his own since they were absorbed in the sheet music he was playing. Guess I'll have to wait a little longer before that Strawberry to look at me.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you can't handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it_

_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_

_Shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up!_

_So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up_

_I tell you how much I'm in love_

_I'm laughing and you get mad_

_It's my little game_

It finally hit Ichigo that this song was about their old relationship…wait. No it wasn't.

_Go ahead now, admit it_

_You like your world with me in it_

_Like a record, it's broken_

_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you can't handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But you're just (just) so (so) full of it_

_Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth_

_Shut up and kiss me_

Ichigo looked up at her as she began to sing the last couple lines of lyrics.

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_

_The riffs on my guitar_

_The way we fight, we make up fast_

_Oooooh yeah …_

_So shut up!_

_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!_

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can (can) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But your just so freakin' full of it_

_Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth_

_Shut up and kiss me_

Ichigo and Rukia's bodies would've been flush up against each other had there not been a guitar in the way of them. The crowd was chant yelling, "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Can't disappoint the fans." Ichigo said.

"Couldn't agree more."

Lifting her up he placed his lips on hers and the crowd cheered and their band mates clap, she should tell him things through songs more often…maybe then he would stop being so clueless.


End file.
